Remember DISCONTINUED
by LoriStevens
Summary: After a horrible struggle, Lucy Heartfilia loses her memory. In the aftermath, she struggles to remember her fellow guildmates, her family, all while an evil lurkes within the corners, waiting to strike at the right time!
1. The Stranger

**A/N: Hello Readers! This is my first ever fanfiction story! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Also please be kind when reviewing! :) Much Love!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! This awesome series belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

 **~Lori**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - THE STRANGER**

Lucy Heartfilia, the blonde Celestrial Mage of Fairy Tail, was currently shell-shocked at the sight before her. She was standing on top of the port that leads to the magnificent Hargeon Town.

Hargeon Town is a small and beautiful town located in the southern parts of Fiore. It consists of lush gardens, public parks and historical sites. Hargeon Town can easily be one of the most beautiful towns in all of Fiore. It also has a multi-talented population due to the fact that only 10% of its population have magical abilities.

However, at the moment, this seemingly beautiful town is been racked and destroyed by a certain pink haired man.

"Natsu! Don't destroy the town" Lucy screamed as she looked on, horrified as one of the biggest gardens in the town gets engulfed in a blast of fire emitted from the mouth of this pink haired man. She sighed, rubbing her temples as it started throbbing vigorously, signaling the beginning of a nasty headache.

 _Master is going to be so furious with us for wrecking the town._ Lucy thought.

She thought back to the simple request she picked up from the Fairy Tail request board. It was simply to escort a scientist from Magnolia to Hargeon. With Gray, Erza and Wendy out on a separate mission, Lucy thought that a simple job such as an escorting would not get her hot headed boyfriend into trouble.

However, as soon as they entered Hargeon, they encountered a couple of rowdy mages who made the mistake of attacking them. Natsu, been the hothead he is, took it upon himself to teach them a lesson. Naturally, anything Natsu does resulted in the complete destruction of their surroundings.

"There you are" A deep voice from behind her said.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lucy whipped around to find a burly man roughly the size of Elfman standing behind her. He was standing on the edge of the port. The setting sun casting a shadow on his hooded face. He was wearing a cloak which hid his body.

Immediately she took out her whip, holding it in front of her.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Just the one I was looking for" He said. "Now I will take you to the place where you belong"

Lucy's heart started beating faster. When she looked at the man, she could pick up the vibes of a dangerous magical aura. _This man is dangerous. I have got to be careful._ She thought.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" She asked.

Ignoring her, the man started approaching her, his whole body starting to envelope in a violent purple aura. Lucy was so overwhelmed with the sense of danger that she stood frozen with fear, only stumbling a few steps back when he was in front of her, within arm's reach.

"Stay back" she demanded snapping out from her trance. "Or else you are going to regret it."

With that she took out her golden zodiac key. "Open gate of the Lion! Loki!" Loki stepped out in a brilliant flash of light. He pushed his blue tinted glasses up his nose and immediately attacked the stranger.

The fight between the two men ended as soon as it began with Loki defeated by a single, purple aura laced punch from the stranger.

"Sorry Lucy. I tried my best." Loki muttered as he lay weakened on the port, before disappearing in a flash of light.

"I have played enough games with you Lucy Heartfilia" The man was suddenly in front of Lucy in a flash and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. "I will kill you and get my reward"

The man started squeezing Lucy's neck, suffocating her.

"NATSU!" Mustering up all her energy and with her last breath, Lucy yelled for the one person who she knew would come running to save her always.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be out soon! Until then, take care guys! :)**


	2. Memory Loss

**A/N: Hello guys! Without further ado, here is the second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail and all of it's characters belong to the brilliant Hiro Mashima.**

 **~Lori**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO - MEMORY LOSS**

" _NATSU!" Mustering up all her energy and with her last breath, Lucy yelled for the one person who she knew would come running to save her always._

At Lucy's desperate call for her boyfriend, the stranger snickered and said, "Why do you think I brought all those despicable goons? None other than to distract that lousy partner of yours."

Lucy's eyes widened at the lack of oxygen she was receiving. She clawed at the burly man's hand, desperate to loosen his grip on her neck. But he was stronger than her, squeezing harder as she struggled.

 _Natsu._ An image of her pink haired hothead, smiling in all his glory popped into her mind. _I am sorry._ She thought, as her struggling hands went limp, eyes closing.

"LUCY!" A scream registered in her brain. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST"

A brilliant flash of light lit up behind Lucy's closed eye lids. The hand grabbing her neck released her and she was violently thrown against a boat.

Lucy's head slammed hard into the boat's anchor, which was hoisted up towards its side. Lucy took a deep and desperate breath. Ahead, she could hear the screams of Natsu as he fought with the man for her life.

Lucy became aware of the various pains in her body and could also feel a warm liquid flowing down her forehead.

The last thought that entered Lucy's mind before she lost consciousness is - _Am I dying?_

* * *

 **Natsu's POV – _A while ago_**

 _Man these goons are tough._ Natsu thought as he exchanged blows with some rowdy mages that dared to attack them. He knew that he was wrecking the town and that most of their reward money would go into repairs. But he just couldn't resist a good fight.

After delivering a final blow to the last remaining member of the goons, Natsu stretched a bit, his thoughts wandering.

His Exceed partner, Happy, did not come on this mission with him as he was taking care of Carla. Carla, Wendy's Exceed partner, fell ill all of a sudden and with Wendy out on a mission, Happy took the opportunity to take care of her.

"NATSU!" Lucy's voice rang out, clear as a chime of a bell. Natsu stiffened at the raw emotion in her voice. That of desperation and fear.

Immediately, Natsu started to run in the direction her voice came from. He vaguely remembered that Lucy was standing on the port which lead towards Hargeon Town.

When he reached the port, he saw a sight which would be burned into the back of his skull for the rest of eternity. A burly man holding his Lucy by the neck as she clawed the man's hand, desperate to get a breath of fresh air.

"LUCY!" He screamed. Natsu's anger boiled over and he immediately rushed towards the man. His fists engulfed in red hot flames, fueled by the anger he was feeling.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Natsu's fire engulfed fist made contact with the man's face. The man staggered and his grip on Lucy loosened. Natsu took this opportunity to claw at his hand trying to release the grip the man had on his beloved.

But before Natsu could secure her, the burly man flung his arm out and threw Lucy, like a ragged doll, towards a bunch of boats that were anchored at the harbor. Lucy slammed into one of the boats and fell to the edge of the port.

Even before the smell of her blood reached his nose, Natsu was running towards her. But the man was suddenly in front of Natsu in a flash and delivered a punch straight towards his face.

"Oh no you don't!" He said in a deep voice. "Lucy Heartfilia is going to lay there and eventually die while I take care of you. And then my mission would be complete."

Natsu ignored this statement. Taking a deep breath he gathers and releases a huge blast of fire from his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR"

The man stumbled back and fell into the sea. Natsu watched for a minute as the current took him away.

He rushed towards Lucy, heart breaking at the sight before him. Lucy had fallen unconscious. There were several open wounds on her hands and feet, all oozing blood. The most fatal injury she had was a huge gaping hole on the back of her skull. The wound was oozing so much blood that it made a small pool on her port underneath her.

Delicately, Natsu lifted up the blonde celestrial mage and immediately rushed towards the hospital. The doctors took one look at her fragile form and immediately rushed her to surgery.

Natsu sat in the waiting room in a daze. He completely blocked out the rant of a nurse standing besides him, asking him a bunch of questions. Worried and unable to get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach, Natsu dropped his head into his hands. _I should have been there with her. I should have protected her._ He thought desperately. _Lucy please be alright. I can't live without you. Please._

"Natsu" a familiar voice called out. Natsu looked up to see Erza, Gray and Wendy in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

Natsu explained the events that transpired to the remaining members of his team. Relieving all the memories pained him deeply as the image of Lucy's crumpled form came into his mind. All the while, he could sense the huge waves of anger that was rolling from his teammates.

"That guy. He messed with the wrong guild." Gray muttered. "He is going to pay."

"Don't worry Natsu." Erza sympathized with him, giving him a reassuring smile. "Lucy is a fighter. She is going to be alright."

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Natsu asked.

"We were on our way to Magnolia when Master called on the lacrima." Wendy explained. "He said that the hospital called him and mentioned that a blonde Fairy Tail mage was admitted and on the way to surgery. So thinking quickly, he called us to check in on us. Thankfully, we were just getting off on Hargeon Town train station when Master called. So we stopped here instead of going all the way to Magnolia."

"Oh" Was the only reply Wendy received.

* * *

 **Natsu's POV _\- Several hours later_**

The surgery was successful. The doctors assured Natsu and the rest of the team that there was no permanent damage to Lucy's body. The wound in her skull was not deep enough to inflict any damage to her brain.

Currently, Lucy was out of surgery and resting in a private room. As she was not in any immediate danger, Erza, Gray and Wendy left to Magnolia, on the insistence of Natsu, to rest and give the news to the rest of their guildmates. The three promised to visit the next day.

Natsu himself was sitting in a chair and was resting his head on Lucy's bed. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as she took deep breaths.

 _You will be alright._ Natsu thought. _Thank god_.

Natsu stood up and brushed a few loose strands of blonde hair and bent down slowly to place a kiss on her forehead. As he was bending, Lucy stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her big brown eyes.

"Hey babe" Natsu muttered before he leaned all the way and brushed his lips against her forehead.

Onyx met brown as Lucy stared deeply into Natsu's eyes. Natsu smiled reassuringly at her. But the simple three words that his Lucy uttered next broke Natsu's heart into a billion tiny pieces.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: As always thanks for reading! Do leave a review on what you think about the story. All reviews are welcome but please be nice! :) Until next time, take care guys!**


	3. Confusion

**A/N: Hello again! I am sorry for the late update. As always, I would try to be as punctual as possible. This is sort of like a filler chapter to set up the story. Hopefully, the action would start from next chapter onward! Much Love! :)**

 **~Lori**

 **A/N 2: A huge thanks to the reviews that this story has received so far! Words of encouragements would always prompt me to update faster! :P :)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters except for the plot of this story!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE - CONFUSION**

" _Who are you?"_

 ** _Lucy's POV_**

 _Lucy._ A familiar yet unfamiliar voice echoed in Lucy's mind and it seemed as if this voice dragged her back into consciousness. Lucy's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times to clear the blurriness in her eyes.

"Hey babe" A soft male voice said before she felt a pair of soft lips brush against her forehead.

Lucy looked over at the speaker and was immediately blown away. He had a strong and lean figure with toned arms. He was wearing a one sleeved overcoat, buttoned neatly. The arm which was exposed, his right arm, had a red tattoo on it. The most distinct feature of this man was his spiky pink hair. Lucy looked at his eyes and was immediately drawn into the depths of this man's beautiful onyx eyes.

When Lucy's eyes met with his, the man gave a goofy grin which exposed all of his teeth, some which were abnormally like canines.

Lucy thought about this handsome man and how she knew him. But no memory came to her that was related to him. In fact, the last memory she had was that of having dinner with her father in the Heartfilia mansion.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

At her words, the man's face completely transformed. His huge grin, which was lighting up his face moments ago completely disappeared. Complete horror was visible on his face now and his eyes which were sparkling a while ago was full of hurt and sorrow.

"Where am I?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

For the first time since she woke up, Lucy properly looked at her surroundings. She was in what looked like a hospital room. She was lying on the patient's bed. While she was covered in a soft blanket, she could feel the tubes sticking out of her arms and the various tubes attached to her chest as well. There was a constant beep echoing in the room which suggested to her that she was fixed up to a heart rate monitor.

Fixed on the wall in front of Lucy was a small television and directly below it stood a huge table. She was taken aback to see that the table was full of gifts and endless vases full of fresh flower bouquets. There were about seven huge helium balloons of various colors, all which had the wordings 'get well soon'. On her left side, the pink haired man was standing and behind him, Lucy could see a small chair drawn up towards her bed.

Lucy looked back at the man and she could clearly see the internal emotional battle that was going on inside this man. Finally, he smiled a little and said, "Lucy. Not funny. Stop pretending to have lost your memory. Or else I will tell Erza and you know how she would kick your ass for something like this."

 _Erza._ At this name, Lucy's mind triggered and an image formed but the image fleeted before she could make any sense of it.

The man reached out to touch her cheek. As soon as his skin touched hers, she flinched involuntarily because of the immense heat that was radiating from his skin. Instantly, she saw a pained expression on his face.

"You really don't remember." He said in a pained voice. "If you did, you would never have flinched at my touch."

Before she could reply, the door opened and a doctor came in with a nurse tagging along behind him.

"Ah! Ms. Lucy. You are awake. I am glade." The doctor said. "How are we fe-.."

"She doesn't remember." The pink haired man besides her said. "Doctor. She doesn't remember me."

"What do you mean she doesn't remember you?" The doctor replied.

The doctor quickly came over and shined a small light into Lucy's eyes. "Now Ms. Lucy. Please follow the light with your eyes."

After a quick physical checkup, the doctor asked her, "Ms. Lucy, What is the last memory that you have?"

"Having dinner with my dad." Lucy replied without hesitation.

"Could you please tell me today's date?" The doctor asked.

"15th July 2009."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lucy replied with confidence. "Because 5 days from now would be my mom's birthday."

"Ms. Lucy. I am sorry to say that today's date is 22nd May 2017." The doctor said to her.

He turned towards the pink haired man and said, "Natsu. I believe that she has psychogenic amnesia. It is a form of amnesia in which the person blocks out memories associated with a stressful event."

Lucy was dumbfounded. _2017! How can it be 2017? That is almost 8 years of lost memory!_ She thought. She could clearly recall the dinner she had with her father a while ago. And then it is kind of hazy until she woke up in this hospital bed.

She looked at the pink haired stranger – Natsu. He seemed to know her. Maybe she meant something to him. _Did I spend the last 8 years with him? But what happened to my dad?_ She worried. Although she and her father had a rocky relationship, she cared about his wellbeing.

"Where is my father?" Lucy interrupted the two men.

Natsu looked at her with another pained expression. "Lucy, I am sorry, but your father died 2 years back."

"Now Ms. Lucy. I know this is a lot for you to take in. But please know that you are in good and capable hands. Once your treatment is complete, I would release you to the custody of Mr. Natsu, Master Makarov and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild." The doctor said while smiling kindly. "They are your family after all."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review so that I would know on areas which I should improve! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Return Home

**A/N: I am not even going to write much here because no one reads this part! *Laugh* Just want to say thanks for the reviews that this story has received so far! Your reviews are much appreciated and I would try to improve as per your recommendations.**

 **A/N 2: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this story takes place immediately after the Grand Magic Games!**

 **~Lori**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR- RETURN HOME**

" _They are your family after all."_

 _Family._ The word struck a chord within Lucy. She vaguely remembered an image of a bunch of people in a huge building. However, before she could focus, the image disappeared.

 _Maybe I should trust Natsu._ She thought. _After all, he seems quite protective of me._

"Fairy Tail" Lucy whispered. "I have wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since I was a kid."

"Well! You did Lucy!" Natsu said, flashing his brilliant grin which highlighted all of his handsome face.

It was then that Lucy clearly saw the tattoo on Natsu's right shoulder. It was the symbol of the Fairy Tail guild.

She gasped. "You're from Fairy Tail"

"So are you Lucy" Natsu replied. He looked at the doctor and when the doctor nodded his approval, Natsu gently lifted Lucy's right hand and showed her the same symbol on the back of her hand. Only difference was that Lucy's symbol was pink while Natsu's was red.

It was only then that Lucy knew that she could absolutely trust Natsu. _After all, he is a member of the guild I have admired for the better part of my life._ She thought.

* * *

After a week's stay at the hospital, the doctor finally released Lucy to the care of Natsu. At the moment, Natsu was leading her through Hargeon Town on the way to the train station. They were heading back to Magnolia.

Lucy had read about Hargeon Town. It was considered to be one of the most beautiful towns in all of Fiore with its ancient buildings and beautiful gardens. In fact, Lucy was certain that Hargeon had the biggest botanical garden in Fiore. But at the moment, the town consisted mainly of ruined buildings and destroyed gardens.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Umm! There was a fight." Natsu replied. He seemed nervous and was running his hand through his hair.

* * *

The train ride to Magnolia was fascinating. Lucy had never been this far south of Fiore, so she was excited to see the beautiful valleys which stretched for miles on end. These valleys also was home to a bunch of different rare flower species.

The only downside to the train ride was that Lucy had to deal with a very green and sick looking Natsu. When asked, Lucy learned that Natsu had motion sickness. After nearly vomiting all over her, Natsu fell asleep with his head on her lap while Lucy gently stroked his hair to comfort him. What was interesting was that the boy recovered and was back to his energetic self as soon as his feet touched the platform of the Magnolia train station.

"Wow" Lucy was awestruck at the beautiful town before her. Currently, they were walking through the town, taking in the delightful sights within the town of Magnolia.

On the streets of Magnolia, the citizens were bustling with energy. There were several merchants on the street, selling various goods ranging from shoes to food for an exceptionally low price. To Lucy's delight, there were also high-end luxurious shops which sold quality branded products. Lucy was in love with this town.

"This is where you have been living for the past few years." Natsu said. He seemed to be enjoying her captivation with the town, chucking occasionally at her enthusiasm.

At these words, images and voices of the town resonated within her brain, although it failed to form any coherent memories.

They stopped in front of a huge building. It was a large two story building which kind of resembled a pagoda *****. In fact, the architecture of the whole building looks as if it was inspired by a pagoda. On the roof of the first floor, two huge poles supported a banner which had the words 'Fairy Tail' written in huge letters. Next to these words was the same symbol which was tattooed on the back of Lucy's hand. Lucy could also hear faint music and laughter coming from inside the building.

Natsu walked up to the huge wooden double doors before kicking them with his feet while simultaneously shouting "We are home!"

All voiced seemed to cease at the moment as the people inside took a look at who arrived.

"Lucy!" The whole guild erupted in one voice. Suddenly, Lucy found herself surrounded by a bunch of people, all who wished to either hug her or shake her hand. A few of the female members were teary eyed as well.

"Lu-chan" A blue haired girl said, throwing her arms around Lucy. She was small and petite, below the average height for her age. Her spiky blue hair was bound by a yellow hair band. "You are back! I am so glade you are alright! I was so worried when Natsu told us that you had an accident."

"Umm!" Lucy mumbled. "Thanks I guess"

"Oh! You don't remember!" The petite girl whispered awkwardly, detaching herself from Lucy. "I am sorry for rushing at you like that. I am Levy!"

"Gihihi" A man standing next to Levy laughed. _That's a strange way to laugh._ Lucy thought.

"Bunny girl looks exactly the same! Just like a bunny!" The man said.

"Gajeel! Be nice!" Levy whispered.

The man, Gajeel, just shrugged and went inside, obviously bored. At that moment, Lucy felt a touch on the small of her back. It was strong enough to send her staggering a few steps forward.

"Lucy! Good to see you up and running again." A voice said from behind her. Lucy turned around to see a female, roughly the same height as her. She had a brilliant carpet of silky smooth scarlet hair and was wearing an armor.

"Oh my! Erza!" A girl next to Erza called out.

 _Erza! Erza! Erza Scarlet!_ Lucy had a flash of Erza standing on top of a tower which looked as if it was made using broken scrap pieces.

Lucy was quickly brought to reality when the girl next to Erza came towards Lucy. She had white colored hair which flowed down her back, with a single small ponytail struck on the top of her forehead. She was wearing a pretty pink dress and high heels. There was also a pretty bracelet made of white flowers on the wrist of her right hand.

"Mirajane!" Lucy managed to utter. Mirajane was a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy had often looked at pictures of the model and wondered what her life would be like if was a model as well. Lucy often looked up to and admired the Mirajane and had a tendency to buy the Sorcerers Magazine just to look at her pictures.

"Lucy. Glade you are alright. I hope you get your memories soon." Mirajane said while giving her a hug. "We are really glade to get you back in one piece!"

Lucy was feeling a bit teary eyed now. There were all these people who cared about her wellbeing and who welcomed her with open arms. Lucy felt loved and wanted after a long time. Ever since her mother died, she had forgotten how been a part of a family was.

 _I am lucky to be a part of this family._ Lucy thought while wiping a tear from her eyes. _I should remember them soon._

Little did Lucy know that the she-devil was planning something while giving Lucy a hug.

* * *

 ***A pagoda is a tiered tower with multiple eaves. Sort of like the buildings you see in Mulan. You can google for an image! :)**

 **A/N: Oh My! What is Mirajane up to? *wink* As always, please review on what you think about this story.** **Your reviews would help me improve this story and provide a better reading experience for all you lovely people! Cheers! Until next time guys, Take care! :)**


	5. The Plan

**A/N: Your beautiful reviews just encouraged me to write and post this chapter a lot faster than I originally intended to! :D So, without further ado, the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE - THE PLAN**

"Alright you guys. That is enough. Quit crowding around her like that and let her sit for a moment." A sudden outburst from Natsu brought everyone back to their senses. "And Lucy! How come you remember Mira and not us?"

"Dumbass! Mira-nee is famous. Of course Lucy would know her even before she joined Fairy Tail." A voice called out.

Lucy turned to face the speaker and was surprised to see an almost replica of Mira. Except, the new girl had shorter hair. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing a plain t-shirt and shorts.

"I guess you don't remember me as well. I am Lisanna." She said.

"Nice to meet you" Lucy said extending her hand to shake but instead received a hug. "It's good to see you back on your feet again Lucy. Fairy Tail has not been the same without you."

Lucy was fairly surprised at these words. To think that she was a prominent member of Fairy Tail made her grin.

"Lucy, my child. I see you are well enough to return to us again." A much older and deeper voice called out.

An extremely short man with a huge white and thick mustache stood before her. He was wearing a white coat with fur around the edges over a white tunic and black pants.

"Now brats" He said turning towards the rest of her guildmates. "Give Lucy some space and time to recover. Go on! Run somewhere else."

"Yes Master." Some of the members muttered before moving away, resuming whatever they were doing before she entered.

* * *

It has nearly been two days since Lucy returned to Fairy Tail. Her guildmates were supportive and caring about her well being. Although Lucy had learned the names of her guildmates, she haven't attained even an inkling of a memory related to any of them.

 _I feel so guilty. Why can't I remember them?_ Lucy thought in despair. She was sitting alone in a chair at the guild bar. She had finally persuaded her teammates to go out of a quick mission, unwilling to let them hold up their lives because of her. Natsu took a bit of persuasion, but finally he relented with the condition that she do not wander off anywhere in his absence. Natsu also left Happy in charge of taking care of Lucy.

Lucy was aware that her teammates were worried about her and that she was the reason they were refusing to go on missions. Natsu often sat nervously besides her in silence, sometimes making small talk about past adventures. Happy had gifted her numerous fish, each with a small red bow placed on them.

The most surprising gift that she received was from Erza. She had gifted Lucy with an enormous strawberry cake with the Fairy Tail symbol placed delicately on top. Erza's gift had shocked the entire guild, with Mira explaining to her later that strawberry cake was Erza's favorite and that so far, she had not shared her cakes with anyone.

"Oh my. Lucy are you alright?" Mira's voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Mira." Lucy said. "I am just feeling frustrated that I don't remember the memories that I have shared with you all. You all seem so nice and it doesn't seem fair to me"

"Lucy! Don't worry about that! I actually have a way to help boost your memory a bit." Mira said.

Lucy looked over at Mira and instantly regretted it. The sweet Mira had a gleeful expression on her face, her hands brought together. Lucy could tell that she was up to something preposterous.

"Umm. Please don't tell me it involves something I will be embarrassed about." Lucy replied.

"Don't worry! You won't have to do anything Lucy. You have to just sit back and enjoy!" Mira said.

Lucy looked horrified. Although she loved been the center of attention, she wasn't yet ready to be exposed in front all these new people. She knew that Mira would never do anything to embarrass Lucy, but still something about the look in Mira's eye proved otherwise.

"Lucy looks scary and creepy with that look!" Happy taunted her as he flew towards Mira to grab the fish that she was offering.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy replied almost without thinking about it.

Happy blinked. He was surprised that Lucy replied with her usual phrase for his taunts. He smiled to himself as flew away with the fish. _Maybe the old Lucy is just on the brink of appearance. She just needs a prompt._

* * *

The next day, Lucy was walking towards the Fairy Tail guild quietly. Ever since Mira mentioned about the plan, Lucy had been on edge. It felt like she was waiting for someone to finally burst from behind the door and electrify her to jolt her memories.

She sighed. Natsu wasn't much help either. Lucy thought that she could easily count on him to help her adjust into the Fairy Tail family. However, he is as easily distracted as a little kid, often opting to be childish. One moment he could be talking seriously with her and the next he could be fighting with either Gray or Erza over some childish issue.

In fact, after her teams return yesterday, Lucy was amused to find a naked Gray and Natsu fighting for no reason at all. This fight went to include the whole guild, except Erza who sat in a corner, enjoying a slice of her strawberry cake.

Lucy's thoughts were cut short by the view of the Fairy Tail building. She stopped in front of the huge double doors and took a deep breath before opening the huge doors. Instantly, Lucy stood frozen on the porch as she was completely perplexed at the sight that greeted her.

Gone were the wooden chairs and tables that stood in the middle of the guildhall. The bar which provided the guild members with refreshments was also gone. The entire hall was decorated with helium balloons and streamers of different colors. There were white cloths draped around the huge pillars, giving the entire guild a dreamy look.

Directly in front of Lucy, the small stage which stood was extended so that it covered nearly half of the guild hall. A huge banner above the stage read the words 'A walk down memory lane'.

Mira stood in the middle of the stage as she barked orders to various members of the guild. Even Master Makarov was stumbling back and forth, paying heed to the beauty queen's every word.

However, the thing which surprised Lucy the most was a huge cardboard cutout of Lucy placed towards the right side of the stage. Lucy's cheeks heated up.

 _I should get out of here. I don't want to be the center of attention for all these people._ Lucy thought. But before she could flee from the place, Mira noticed her and called her over.

"Lucy dear. Don't be shy. This is all for you." Mira said kindly. "You will enjoy this a lot. I am sure of it." When Lucy looked up at Mira, she could clearly see a playful sparkle in her eyes, and Lucy immediately knew that this was what Mira was talking about.

 _Oh well. Better get it over with._ Lucy said, finally resigning to her fate.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know about you'all but I for once wanted Erza to enjoy her strawberry cake in peace! *wink* :)**


	6. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**A/N: *Peeks from behind the door* Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have been having writer's block and my brain turned to mush. Anyways, I hope you at least manage to endure this chapter. *sweatdrops***

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail = Property of the awesome Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX - A WALK DOWN MEMORY LANE**

Lucy let the beautiful Takeover mage drag her towards a big one seat couch directly in front of the stage. She sat down and waited patiently for whatever it is that Mira has planned for her.

 _Maybe I should have ran when I had the chance._ Lucy thought. But at the same time, a spark of curiosity had lit up inside her. She wondered what her guildmates were up to. The banner which read 'A walk down memory lane' suggested that Lucy was about to get a glimpse into some of her moments at the guild.

"Lucy." Mira's voice interrupted her thoughts. The mage was standing in the middle of the stage holding a microphone. "Welcome. Today we are going on a wonderful walk down memory lane. A walk which will show you what a beautiful bond had been forged within the past few years and the unforgettable memories that had been made along the way. We also have a very special guest at the end of the show. So without further ado, please welcome the awesome members of Fairy Tail."

A chorus of claps echored from behind her. Lucy turned her head around to find several members of Fairy Tail sitting in chairs and couches behind her.

Lucy was awestruck while watching the show presented by her guildmates. Mira, Master Makarov, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charla were the people who were presenting the majority of the show, with occasional presentations by Cana, Lisanna and even Laxus and the Thunder Legion. Erza was dressed up as Lucy and Master Makarov was dressed up as Natsu.

The whole show was a sight to behold. In fact, the part which Lucy found most amusing was a very stage frightened Erza, who was stammering so badly that she struggled to deliver even the simplest of lines.

Lucy was amazed to see the story of her adventures in the guild unfold infront of her eyes. She was also happy with the fact that most of her adventure involved Natsu in some manner.

 _Natsu._ Lucy thought. He had an effect of her that none of the other people had on her. Whenever he was there, her heart would speed up and she would sweat. She felt like a teenager with a huge crush.

 _He is not even here._ Lucy thought with a pang of sadness. Among all of the action going on currently in front of her, Natsu was the only one not involved in any of the parts of the show. In fact, Lucy hadn't seen the pink haired boy ever since she entered the guild today.

 _I can enjoy even without him._ Lucy resolved to have fun, focusing on the show Mira had put together for her.

With the help of the show, she realised that Natsu was the one who invited her to her dream guild. She also came to know that she was a part of Tenrou Team, suspended in time in the Fairy Sphere created by the First Master of Fairy Tail, Mavis.

 _Phew. Atleast I am not that old as I initially thought._ Lucy thought in relief.

"Lucy!" Mira's voice called out. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Lucy shook her head. "I am sorry but I dont remember anything. I just get these fleeting images." She felt a pang of guilt. The older mage had organized such a lovely show for her and yet she couldn't remember.

"Don't worry!" Mira called out in a cheerful voice. "You will get there."

 _Wow! Nothing seems to falter that girl!_ Lucy thought in admiration.

Lucy looked on as the show demonstrated more and more of her time together at Fairy Tail. With each act, she came to love the guild more and more. She also came to realise that running away from home was the best decision she had taken for herself.

The show ended with the demonstration of the adventures at Grand Magic Games.

At the end, Lucy was disappointed that she didn't recollect her memories. Although she got fleeting images which she was able to recollect, she didn't remember any of her actual memories.

Lost in thoughts, she didn't see the person who came on stage after all the other people had cleared.

"Luce" The familiar voice sent shivers running down Lucy's spine and she immediately looked at the person on the stage.

Brown met onyx as they looked deep into each others eyes. Lucy's heart started to beat very fast and she felt her face heat up.

 _Natsu._

* * *

 **A/N: I promise the next chapter would be better. I would also really appreciate it if you could review and let me know what you think about this story and my writing in general as well! Thanks for taking the time to read this** **story! Cheers!**

 **~Lori**


	7. Memory Retrieved

**A/N: Hello! I hope you have fun reading this chapter as much as I had writing it! .**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN - MEMORY RETRIEVED**

Lucy's heart started to beat faster and her face heated up as soon as she saw the pink haired boy on the stage. Natsu looked nervous but pure determination sparked intensely in his eyes.

"Luce." He repeated her name, looking deep into her eyes. "I just wanted to share some of my memories with you."

Lucy silently nodded, not trusting herself to speak in fear of ruining their moment.

Natsu cleared his throat and spoke. "I saw you for the first time in Hargeon Town. I remember looking at you and thinking to myself how beautiful you were. You were so smart and nice, treating us to a meal as thanks." Natsu continued, smiling fondly at the memory. "And hearing you gushing about Fairy Tail gave me a sense of pride as well. It made me happy and scared at the same time. To think that such a fragile looking lady wanted to join the rowdiest guild in all of Fiore."

Natsu ran his fingers through his pink locks looking sheepishly at Lucy, earning him a few chuckles from the blonde and their guildmates.

"But soon, after all the hassle with Bora, I just wanted to take you with me. At that time, I didn't know why I actually did that. But now, looking back, I know that it was because I wanted to get to know you better."

Natsu paused, looking at his guildmates, or as he liked to call them, his family. "Back then, I thought I had everything I wanted right here in the guild." He chuckled. "But I didn't realise what I was truly missing until I met you."

Natsu's face took on a more serious expression. "When Phantom Lord kidnapped you, I was at a loss. I was so angry and all I knew was that I had to get you back. When I was rushing to their headquarters, I saw you jump from their balcony, screaming my name as you fell. And my heart nearly stopped. The thought of not been able to catch you on time terrified me. When you were finally in my arms, I felt relieved."

Lucy suddenly jolted as an image of herself falling from the said balcony came into her mind. _I am remembering._ She thought to herself.

"And then you went to see your father. I thought you left the guild for good. It filled me up with a bitter feeling that I had never felt before. At the same moment, a deep anguish filled my heart and I cried so much." Natsu was looking down at his feet, his pink locks shadowing his face.

Lucy remembered Happy mentioning to her that Natsu cried all night and the latter furiously denying that it ever happened. The blonde's heart filled with warmth thinking that Natsu cared enough to cry about her departure from the guild.

"But you came back! And that's all that mattered" Natsu said looking back at Lucy and flashing that brilliant grin of his.

"The events involving Grimiore Heart and Achnologia petrified me. Kain nearly killed you but you were so brave, refusing to run away. Afterwards, when Achnologia was about to attack, I saw you sitting on the beach, crying and my heart broke. It was then that I resolved to become stronger. So that I would be able to protect you no matter what." Natsu's face took on a more soft expression as he looked at Lucy, a soft smile on his face. "When I thought that we were going to die, the only regret I had was that I would never be able to see your beautiful face again. It was at that moment that I realised that I loved you."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. _He loves me._ Lucy thought, smiling to herself. She was slowly remembering everything. From her running away from home to the events that transpired during the Grand Magic Games. Mostly importantly, she remembered her love for the man in front of her and how they have been dating for about six months.

Lucy felt her eyes tear up. Her heart filled with love for Natsu, specially now since Lucy remembered that _her_ man was never one to openly admit his feelings in public. However, here he was now, bearing down his soul for her so that she would remember all their good times together.

Lucy stood up from her couch and walked towards Natsu, gingerly climbing up the steps of the stage. She could feel the eyes of the whole guild on her, but she didn't care.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's waist and leaned into him, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his scent. Instinctively, Natsu also responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. Lucy looked at his face, smiling as she leaned towards him. Lucy's lips met Natsu's in a kiss which felt like an eternity to Lucy.

In the background, Lucy could hear her guildmates whistling and clapping, all which she ignored, instead focusing on kissing the man in front of her.

After breaking the kiss, Lucy looked at Natsu and whispered, "I remember everything."

Natsu broke into a grin and turned to face the crowd, all while not letting go of Lucy.

"She remembers!" He screamed.

The whole guild burst out in joy. Some were clapping and some were whistling. Erza was pumping up her hands in the air. Besides her, Wendy and Romeo danced together while an amused Macao looked on. Gray and Elfman were whistling loudly. Even Master Makarov joined in on the fun, dancing with an ecstatic Mira who had the widest grin of all.

In celebration, Wakaba popped some party poppers. Streamers and ribbon flew high before landing on the floor and on the heads of the onlookers.

A huge party ensued. Mira and Lisanna had prepared various sweets and drinks for the whole guild to enjoy. Music was blaring from several speakers and the Fairy Tail mages grabbed whoever they could and started dancing while the rest looked on.

Lucy was amidst the crowd, really enjoying herself after what felt like a long time. She was dancing with Natsu, who was breaking out in various made up dance moves that had her cracking up.

 _I am where I belong._ Lucy thought, feeling content. _I am finally home._

Unbeknownst to Fairy Tail, a huge threat was approaching their way, which could shake the guild to their very core.

* * *

 **A/N: Well? What did you think? Review to let me know what you think about the story so far! Until next time! Cheers! .**

 **~Lori**


	8. Disappearance

**A/N: Hello! I am so sorry that it took so long to update this! But as you all know, sometimes life gets in the way. Anyways, without any delay, the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima. Only the plot of this story belongs to me.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT - DISAPPEARANCE**

Lucy looked around the guild hall from her place in the arms of a certain Dragon Slayer. Her precious family members were sprawled out everywhere on the floor. They all were wasted from the party held the previous night. So much so that they just dropped down from exhaustion one by one.

Lucy herself was no better. She danced with various members of the guild throughout the night, passed from one to another until she was passed to a certain pink haired man, who refused to pass her on.

 _My man._ Lucy thought.

She looked up at the face of the man besides her, whose limps were tangled with her own. Natsu didn't let go of Lucy even for a minute after he danced with her. Always accompanying her whenever she was called out by someone. It almost seemed like he was afraid that she would just disappear if he turned around for a bit.

Lucy giggled at the thought as she slowly untangled herself from Natsu's grip and headed over to the bar. As she crossed the guild hall, she noticed the small rays of sunshine that was filtering through the huge windows.

 _The sun must have risen just a while ago._ She thought.

Lucy made her way towards the bar, where an awfully cheerful Mira was cleaning a plate with a piece of cloth. She was humming the soft tune of a song Lucy vaguely recognized as Faded by Alan Walker.

"Lucy" Mira said as soon as she saw the Celestial Mage. "Would you like anything to drink? Maybe some breakfast?"

"Breakfast sounds lovely." Lucy replied, sitting on the stool besides the bar.

Lucy looked on as the Takeover Mage got busy with the pots and pans, hastily bringing her breakfast together. A comfortable silence had befallen them. Lucy finally felt at home, like she belonged somewhere. In fact, she had yet to thank the person responsible for the return of her memory.

"Mira." Lucy injected into the silence.

"Hmm."

"I just wanted to say thank you." Lucy said, a bit shy. "You organized this whole event just so that I could remember all of you. My family. And I am forever in your debt."

"Oh silly Lucy!" Mira replied, laughing heartily. "You are part of the family. It is the least I could do for family. You do not owe me anything. It is just my love for you. After all, just like Lisanna, I feel as if you are my younger sister."

Lucy was taken aback by this statement. She knew that the Strauss siblings were the definition of family. And to be accepted as a younger sister by Mira seemed a bit too much. Lucy wiped off a stray tear as Mira put her breakfast in front of her.

"Besides." Mira said, looking at Lucy with an naughty and playful glint in her eyes. "It was Natsu's love for you that made it possible for you to remember. I just knew that you both would be soulmates the minute he brought you to the guild."

"M-M-Mira!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing beet red at the thought as she scooped up a spoonful of creamy mashed potato.

However, Mira did not seem to hear Lucy's exclamation. Instead, she was staring at the ceiling with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I just could not wait for your wedding. You would look gorgeous in white and lots of lace. And your kids!" Mira squealed. "If it is a girl, she would have pink hair but would totally be drop dead gorgeous just like her mother!"

"Oh my god Mira!" Lucy exclaimed again. "Please stop. You are embarrassing me. Besides, I think Natsu's genes would be much stronger than mine. In fact, sometimes I think that I would just end up giving birth to a mini Natsu without any of my traits."

"I don't think so." A familiar voice said.

Lucy paled. She whipped to her right to find Natsu, standing next to her rubbing his eyes. She was so focused on Mira that she didn't even notice her Dragon Slayer standing right besides her.

"I think that they would look just as Mira described." Natsu continued, ignoring Lucy's horrified expression. "I can't wait to meet them."

He turned around towards Lucy, meeting her eyes and flashing her a toothy grin. "Say Lucy! Let's make some babies!"

Lucy turned as scarlet as Erza's hair. "N-N-Not y-yet y-you i-idiot" Lucy managed to stammer out.

"But I want one." Natsu said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"So sweet." Mira said, looking at the couple fondly as they continued to bicker.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later - Lucy's Apartment_

Lucy flopped down on the bed, burrowing under the covers and hugging one of her soft pillow. After bickering with her, Natsu went off to his house to get cleaned up. The other members of the guild had woken up and started tidying up the guild, restoring it to it's original state. Lucy had tried to help them with the task at hand, but almost all of the members had shooed her from the place. So, she made her way back to her apartment with the excuse that she should freshen up for the day.

However, in reality, something was bothering Lucy and she wanted to be alone so that she could let her thoughts wander. Ever since her memory returned, she caught herself pondering about the man in the cloak who had attacked her. Lucy couldn't help but get a familiar vibe whenever she thought of him. Now that she was not in immediate danger, she got the sense that his magic seemed familiar to her as well.

Lucy sighed, shifting her weight to the right side of her bed and looked out of the window overlooking Magnolia. The sky was a bright blue with small and fluffy clouds scattered here and there. A few birds were flying across the sky.

While she was staring at the sky, Lucy noticed wisps of black smoke rising high up the sky. She immediately got up and looked out of the window. The sight before her shook her to her very core.

While the window displayed just a fraction of the beautiful town of Magnolia, it was perfectly in line with a building which towered majestically above all of the other buildings in her town. Her guild. From which a funnel of black smoke rose steadily, tainting the beautiful blue sky.

Without a second thought, Lucy leaped out of her window, landing perfectly on the concrete pavement. She sprinted in the direction she knew by heart, occasionally avoiding the random strangers.

When Lucy reached her guild, there was not a single person in sight. Not even one of her guild mates. The building was crumbling down right in front of her eyes and the proud Fairy Tail flag on top of the guild was burning into ash.

Lucy took off running in the direction of a small pond in front of the guild, taking out a golden key as she ran.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer!" She chanted as she dipped the key into the pond. "Aquarius!"

A loud bell chime was heard as a beautiful mermaid came into existence in a flash of golden light. She had long light blue colored hair which reached up to her waist and a beautiful blue colored fish tail. She was wearing a blue colored bikini top and a tattoo of the Aquarius zodiac symbol graced her collarbones. The mermaid was also wearing light blue crystal earrings, a golden headband which held a single crystal water droplet delicately hanging from the center, in between her eyes. Her blue colored eyes which held no remorse was currently looking down at Lucy.

"Please Aquarius." Lucy begged, closing her eyes and hoping for once that her spirit would do the task at hand instead of bickering with her.

Lucy heard a roar of water and gingerly opened her eyes. She looked on as Aquarius released water out of her silver urn onto the the guild. Immediately, the burning stopped and the rising black smoke disappeared.

Aquarius turned towards Lucy and disappeared without a word. But as she disappeared, Lucy caught a hint of a small smile. Lucy smiled to herself, despite the situation, pleased for once that Aquarius did exactly as she was asked without any repercussions.

Lucy sprinted back towards the guild, looking around for anyone. "Master! Mira! Erza! Gray! Natsu! Happy!" She called out as she went. "Wendy! Carla! Cana! Lisanna!"

With caution, she stepped inside the building and looked around. There was not a single soul in sight. Afraid the building might collapse on her, Lucy hurried out of the building and stood on the road with her back towards the guild.

 _What could have happened here?_ Lucy thought. _Fairy Tail has the most powerful mages in all of Fiore. And Master. He is a Saint. They all could not have been defeated that easily!_

A shiver went through Lucy as she remembered the last time all of the members of her guild disappeared together. Instinctively, she looked up at the sky. _An anima?_ She thought. But the sky looked clear and she did not sense any kind of magical disruption like when she did when the anima was activated a long time ago.

Suddenly, she heard the rustling of some bushes nearby. She bit back a scream as she rushed towards the other side of the road.

"Luce!"

The familiar nickname stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and rushed towards the voice, crashing into their waiting arms.

"N-N-Natsu!" Lucy's emotions finally became too much for her to handle. She stammered as tears fell down her cheeks. She buried herself in his arms, seeking the familiar warmth and comfort that makes up the very essence of her Dragon Slayer. "They are all gone!"

"Yeah! Disappeared without a trace. I can't even pick up a scent!" Natsu replied absentmindedly, holding his Lucy tighter as his eyes wandered around suspiciously at the sight before him.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for now! :D Since I was unable to update for a long time, I thought I would compensate by releasing a longer chapter! I will try to update at least once every week from now on! Thanks for reading! Cheers!**

 **~Lori**


	9. Ardent

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE - ARDENT**

"Lucy" Natsu said gently, holding the blonde haired girl in his arms a bit tighter before releasing her from his embrace. "We should not waste time and look for them."

"Yeah!" Lucy replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

 _I should be strong. I am after all first and foremost a Fairy Tail Mage!_ Lucy thought.

"Where should we look for them? We don't even have a clue on what happened here." Lucy thought loudly.

Truthfully speaking, she was scared for her guild members. They could be in any danger and she did not even have a clue on where to look for them. She looked at Natsu. Her Dragon Slayer was trying to pick up a scent of any of their missing friends. And by the frustrated look on his face, she could tell that he was having no luck at all.

"There is simply no scent at all!" Natsu yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. "It's like they just suddenly vanished off the face of the planet!"

"They did not vanish off the face of the planet." A feminine voice called out from behind them.

Lucy and Natsu whipped around to find a young and petite girl around the age of 12. She had pastel yellow-blonde colored wavy hair which reached up to her bare feet and had wing like adornments fixed in her hair, just above her ears. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with intricate designs, all outlined in hot pink color. There was also a pretty red ribbon tied around her neck. Her huge green eyes held a very serious expression and were fixed on Lucy and Natsu as she walked towards them.

"Master Mavis!" Lucy exclaimed.

The little girl was none other than Mavis Vermillion. One of the co-founders and the First Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild. While she died long before Lucy was born, she interacts with her guild in the form of a Thought Projection which can only been seen by the people bearing the Fairy Tail insignia. Master Mavis's Thought Projection usually hangs around in Tenrou Island which is holy ground to Fairy Tail. It is also where Master Mavis's grave is located.

Despite the situation at hand, Lucy looked fondly at the First Master, reminded of her brilliant strategies during the Grand Magic Games and her powerful magic, Fairy Sphere, which allowed the Tenrou Team to survive Achnologia's powerful breath attack that fateful day in the year 784. In Lucy's heart, she felt as if she was alive today only because of the First Master.

"They did not vanish." Mavis repeated. "I can still feel the Third Master's magic. But it is very faint. Almost as if it is hugely depleted or shrouded so that we cannot sense it."

"How come you sense it First Master?" Nastu asked. "I can't even catch a scent."

She turned to Natsu. "You have been relying on your nose all this time. Remember. Fairy Tail is a guild which was founded on the grounds of unwavering faith and resilient bonds thicker than blood. The bonds that you share go deeper than anything else in this world. So you should be able to tap into that bond between you to feel their magic."

At the First Master's words, Lucy closed her eyes and focused. She pictured her guild mates, laughing and enjoying their constant bickering. She felt her love towards her guild and slowly felt the love all of the other members felt towards the guild as well.

 _Resilient bonds. So this is what the First Master meant._ Lucy thought. As she let her thoughts wander a bit more, she vaguely felt the pull of a familiar magic. It reminded her of their parent figure. The one who gently guides them on the correct path and the one who occasionally turns a blind eye to the mischievous endeavors of Team Natsu.

"Master Makarov!" Lucy exclaimed, opening her eyes. "I can feel his magic. But vaguely."

Lucy looked towards her boyfriend who had his eyes closed and his brows scrunched up in concentration. The moment he felt the Master's magic was evident as his face relaxed and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Gramps" Natsu whispered, opening his eyes.

"Master Mavis? Do you know who did this?" Natsu asked the First Master. "And how did you know to come here?"

Lucy must admit that it was a pretty impressive question for Natsu. Now that her memory has returned, she remembered her observations about how mature Natsu had become over the last few months after the Grand Magic Games. It was like he trained himself to ask all the right questions.

"I felt a large disruption in the guild's magic." Mavis replied, sadly looking at her guild's destroyed building. "My magic is tied to the bonds among the guild. And as the First Master of Fairy Tail, my magic is also connected to the Third Master's magic. It is a one of kind magic that I created so that I would always be able to watch over the guild that is my legacy."

The First Master looked directly at Natsu. "And yes. I know who attacked the guild. I sensed their magic at the same moment I felt the Third Master's magic deplete."

Lucy caught Mavis flicker a quick look in her direction. It held a spark of curiosity and at the same time a bit of distrust. The distrust was immediately replaced by confidence and Lucy was left wondering if she imagined it.

 _It's not like Master Mavis doesn't trust me right?_ Lucy thought to herself as a bit of doubt nestled deep within her heart.

"The guild was attacked by a dark guild which worships Zeref." Mavis said interrupting Lucy's train of thoughts. "The name of the guild is Ardent and it has been around for a approximately 50 years. This dark guild has been following the movements of Zeref and has claimed to assist him destroy the world."

Lucy shivered at the thought. Zeref was the Dark Mage who has been around for hundreds of years, always wrecking havoc in the world and leaving chaos and destruction in his wake. To think that they would be battling a guild which has the backing of Zeref strikes fear in her heart.

"But what does Ardent want with Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked Master Mavis.

Master Mavis looked at her feet, her pastel yellow blond bangs shadowing her eyes. Lucy was sure that she saw the Master's lips quiver a bit. Lucy was quite sure that the First Master was about to burst into tears. However, Master Mavis took a deep breath before she looked at the couple, and forced a smile onto her face.

"It's a closely guarded secret that is known only to the Guild Masters of Fairy Tail." Mavis spoke. "I am afraid I can't tell you. If I do, your lives would be in great danger."

Natsu looked as if he was about to protest, but Lucy grabbed his hand. "As you wish First Master. But please tell us what information you could give about Ardent."

Mavis looked relieved. She smiled at Lucy gratefully and Lucy was again left wondering if she imagined the earlier distrust in Master Mavis's eyes.

"Ardent wishes to obtain something within Fairy Tail's possession." Master Mavis explained, choosing her words carefully. "If it gets into their possession, it might just be what Zeref needs to destroy the world."

"Why do we need to keep something so dangerous?" Natsu interrupted. "Let's just destroy it. Then Ardent would have no reason to keep the others hostage."

"No my dear." Master Mavis said in a gentle tone. "This is nothing dangerous. In fact, it is Fairy Tail's hope. It's light. We cannot destroy the guild's light."

While Master Mavis and Natsu talked, Lucy saw a shadow flicker in her peripheral vision. She turned towards the shadows and she thought she saw the silhouette of a man. But it vanished as soon as it appeared, leaving Lucy feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Master Mavis. Please. Let us continue this conversation somewhere private." Lucy interrupted while sweeping her eyes over the forest surrounding her and her companions.

"You are right Lucy. We will never know who is listening to us within these forests." Master Mavis said.

Natsu broke into a huge grin. "And I know just the place to go to!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I introduced a dark guild! Thought it would be fun to let you guys decide on the major characters for this guild. So, if you have any ideas, please let me know through the review section or you can PM me! Would appreciate it if you could write a name, type of magic that they use and their position within the guild. :)**

 **A/N 2: Thanks for your patience within the last few days while I tried to sort out my real life issues. Also, appreciate it if you guys could review about what you think of this story. Since this is my first fanfic, I am pretty insecure about whether I am doing all this correctly. *laugh* Until next time! Cheers!**

 **~Lori**


	10. Author’s Note

I started this story with an ending in mind and created the plot as I went on. But after a few chapters, I got a severe case of writer's block which prevented me from continuing on with this story.

As it has been several months without an update, I have decided to leave this story as it is, and start a completely new story with the same plot line with some changes that i see fit.

Remember would live on in the new story and I hope that you would take the time to read that story.

Thank you for reading and I hope for your continued support in the future as well. I will be uploading the link to the new story as soon as I publish the story.


End file.
